Powers and Magic: Book One: Chamber of Secrets
by seagurl3
Summary: Posted a bit early. Roughly 6 long years after the Greco-Roman war, the old Heroes of Olympus are forced to a new challenge: to protect the hero. The twist? Traveling back in time to help him. The only thing is, they don't know what he or she looks like, only know that they have a salcar on their forehead. Rated M for safety.


_The fight went as a blur. Jason sat coughing whilst Percy conquered the largest Hurricane recorded in Olympian history, almost Three times stronger that Hurricane Katrina on Steroids._

_._

_The fight raged on as Nico lived up to his name, Hazel produced enough precious metals and gems to put America out of debt almost 15 times, Frank the first living dinosaur, Annabeth a owl (after the curse Gaia placed on her for some unknown reason), Piper with a charme filled food fight and Jason somehow had killed 2 giants by hand._

_._

_The sounds echoed off the walls of the Greatest Building in Greece: The Athena Pantheon._

_._

_Gods, Greek and Roman alike, were not there except Diana and her hunt_

_._

_The fight stretched on as the storm grew weaker and weaker. Percy couldn't hold the storm any longer, and started focusing all the strength the Son of The Sea had into the storm, giving it one last boost of power before collapsing, the weight of the clouds came down among the millions of monsters, crushing all but on giant- The Bane of Artemis._

_._

_._

_._

Percy woke up, stretching his arms out before rubbing his eyes. He yawned widely, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

.

He looked down at the picture that He and Jason had took after the war. It had been years since then.

.

And no matter how hard Percy tried, he still harbored a little tiny crush on the son of the sky.

.

He sighed.

.

Percy got up and dressed. He pulled a slightly worn dark lavender shirt, and light blue jeans.

.

As soon as he tugged his shoes on, Grover came clomping on the door.

.

"Yes?" Percy moaned as he opened the door.

.

Grover held a cup of coffee, which Percy knew instantly something bad was happening.

.

Percy took the coffee: Caffé Espresso Frappuccino with Vanilla Soy.

.

"What's wrong?"

.

"Can't your frie-" he tried.

.

"Grover. You and I both know that you hate the fact I drink coffee." Percy took a sip of the coffee. "What is wrong?" He had a steel edge to his voice.

.

Grover sighed. He muttered something under his breath. "Chiron wants to see you."

.

Percy frowned. Last time Chiron wanted to see him, was when he had found out about Tartarus, and it hadn't ended well.

.

Let's just say that Percy had 'Shot the bird' because he hated that subject. He didn't leave his cabin for 3 days, until Jason calmed him down.

.

"Cmon Percy. Its not about-" Percy nodded.

.

"Give me a moment." He droned.

.

"Hurry up. Jason is gonna be there." Percy blushed. Only Grover knew about the crush, and Percy had made him promise upon the empity link that if he told, Percy would be allowed to have revenge.

.

Yeah, Tartarus had changed him.

.

Percy set his coffee (the venti almost spilled), had ran into the Bathroom in his cabin (because he preferred baths over showers nowadays).

.

He quickly brushed his teeth, and made an attempt to make his hair somewhat less messy (and failed quite miserably).

.

In 5 minutes flat, he was at the Big House. The old house was repainted a light purple out of respect, and the lights seemed to change it orange at night.

.

A 19 year old Hazel stood up front. Percy hadn't seen her ever since the Greco-Egyptian war. She was 14 at the time.

.

She smiled lightly. "Hey." His lips formed a thin line, in a grim smile.

.

"Hey Hazel."

.

They both walked in.

.

Reyna, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Thalia, and Jason sat at the council table. Chiron stood in his centaur form at his regular spot, as if this was a meeting.

.

Chiron tried to smile at Percy, but Percy just glared.

.

He sat one the other end of the table, and Hazel sat next to Frank.

.

Jason looked at the coffee in Percy's hand.

.

Percy shook his head. Jason had a reason to ask the question. 'Is it spiked?' Was asked every time a drink not from here was in Percy's hand.

.

For the past 6 years, Percy had a habit of underage drinking and getting wasted. Jason usually had to hide the liquor from Percy.

.

The first month of last year, Percy manage to not drink as often, but when he did, he would still get wasted. (One time, Jason had to literally pull Percy out of the lake because he was flirting with one of the nymphs.)

.

Jason pursed his lips, but didn't try to take away the coffee.

.

"Hello heroes." Chiron said, and everyone stopped their nervous chatter. Percy hadn't realized that they were talking in the first place.

.

"You are wonder why I called for all of you."

.

"No shit, Sherlock." Percy muttered under his breath. If Chiron heard, he showed no sign.

.

"Hecate needs all of you to go on a quest. Into the past."

.

"How far back?" Annabeth questioned.

.

"1992-1998" Chiron answered. Everyone seemed to be shocked.

.

Everyone but Percy.

.

He wasn't surprised. It wouldn't be the first time he went back in time. He tolled his eyes. "Real question is, why are we going to that time?" He smirked.

.

"She didn't give me the full details."

.

"Shit." Percy mumbled.

.

"All she said was as soon as you are in between past and present, what ever that means, everything will be explained."

.

Percy rolled his eyes.

.

"Do you think we will need our weapons?" Reyna shot.

.

"Not that I know of." Chiron said.

.

They asked more questions. Jason took that time to get up and crouch next to Percy's left.

.

"Are you okay with this?" Jason whispered.

.

"Yeah... Hopefully I won't see my past while traveling." Percy smiled a true one.

.

Jason's eyes reminded him of what his mothers was: Jason seemed to see all the good, not the bad.

.

Percy frowned at the thought of his mother.

.

She, Paul, and his unborn baby brother and sister fought to protect. Sally was turned into stone, and Paul turned to dust.

.

"Percy..." Jason snapped Percy out of the memory.

.

"I'm okay." Percy smiled.

.

.

.

.

Soon, Percy had packed everything he needed. A dark green fuzzy blanket, a couple of extra clothing, his sword, a extra pair of shoes, $500 just in case, and 15 drachmas.

.

The others stood at the top of HalfBlood hill, as instructed to do earlier.

.

Thalia leaned against her tree, playing with a piece of the fleece.

.

A giant pile of baggage sat at the foot of the tree. Chiron stood right beside Thalia.

.

Jason smiled when he saw Percy, and Percy blushed.

.

Chiron handed everyone a swirling different colored pearls.

.

Percy's was a emerald green and silver lazily mixed.

.

He examined how they work. When their job was done, what ever it was, the pearls would appear, and they would crush it to come back home.

.

Percy bit into his as soon as Chiron said they could go.

.

The taste was interesting. It was a sweet lime/strawberry taste with a hint of raspberry. Not the artificial kind, but the organic taste.

.

He felt like he was spinning, running, and swimming all at the same time.

.

Not long after, he stopped. The Mist Goddess stood in front of him.

.

Slowly, but surely, the others appears. First Reyna, then Hazel, Leo, Piper, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and finally, Jason.

.

"Welcome." Hecate smiled warmly.

.

"Milady." Hazel bowed at her trainer.

.

"No need for this." Hecate said.

.

Hazel blushes as she rose. "But its a respec-"

.

"Are we going to just talk random things? Or are you going to tell us what we will be doing?" Piper snapped.

.

Hecate explained a school in Britain (and Percy imagined the foul-mouthed anime character when she mention the country) named Hogwarts.

.

She explained they they were to help the Golden Trio through everything.

.

She examined that she will help some of them before they go to that school. She explained the age they would be starting at.

.

"Good luck!" She said cheerfully before Percy had the feeling again.

.

He landed on a patio. A splash below him and a thud above him echoed in his eyes. He looked IP at the sky; that was last thing he saw before blacking out from dizziness.


End file.
